Field of the Invention
The present invention lies in the automotive technology field. More specifically, the invention relates to a covering for a luggage compartment situated in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle between a backrest and a tailgate. The covering can be fitted in two fitting positions, namely in a first fitting position, in which a surface of the covering faces upward, and in a second fitting position, in which the covering is rotated through approximately 180° about an axis running in the transverse direction of the vehicle such that the upper side now faces downward.
German patent DE 35 12 974 C2 describes a covering for a luggage compartment situated in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle between a rear seat back and a tailgate, the covering being of trough-shaped design and being supported with the trough edges on the vehicle. In order to be able to vary the luggage compartment volume, the covering can be fitted either with its opening upward or downward such that, in both fitting positions, the luggage compartment interior is concealed. The covering, rotated through approx. 180° about an axis running in the transverse direction of the vehicle, can therefore be fitted either in a first or in a second fitting position.
German published patent application DE 100 07 137 A1 describes a device for accommodating and for transporting objects in the luggage compartment of a passenger vehicle, in which a frame formed from two lateral frame parts running transversely can be supported on its two lateral frame parts in the luggage compartment. The frame serves here as a support for one or more containers for receiving objects. Different types of containers, nets or other types of bases can be inserted into the frame.
French published patent application FR 2 834 677 discloses a removable rear parcel shelf for a motor vehicle, which firstly forms a trough and secondly can be fitted in two different fitting positions each rotated through 180°. In this case, the removable rear parcel shelf is guided in both fitting positions by means of its lateral edges in associated rails arranged on the vehicle.
Further coverings are known, for example, from German utility model DE 20 2005 009 428 U1 and French published patent application FR 2 848 939.
A frequent disadvantage of the prior art coverings is that they have to be fitted, in particular pushed, into their different fitting positions in an awkward manner.